User blog:GammaRaul/Archive Of Chick Pages
Just In Case You Want To See Them But Not Contribute To The Page Spam (I Will Expand The Very Short Ones Later) Also I Aint Making A Coloure Page Archive As Jordan Is So Bad That Me, Somebody Who Made 2 Of My Own Coloures And Liked Them Once, Wouldnt Try To Bring Them Back Also Because Chicko Is Arguably Better Than Jordan |-|Chick = The Chick, also known as Yello Peeper and the Yelloo Peeper, is a main minion character that are Minions. They are small or medium sized yellow birds that are very CUTTE They are leadered by Chick God Description Medium sized and not very interesting as they lack any special abilities, though when given access to much time may become an chiccen, which has able to creatte eggboi, Yello Peepers are surprisingly responsible for biggest amounts of deaths among any other Peepers. Gallery CHICKED GIF.gif MOSHED-2018-10-10-8-31-54.gif Yello Peeper.PNG|Original artwork of the Chick (Yello Peeper) |-|Exochick = The Exochick Is Chick God's Son, It Is The Only Chick To Be Related To Science And Science Fiction As A Whole. His Power Level Is Of . He Also Never Gets Old, Even When The Universe Ends, He Will Still Be Young And Bold. Abilities * Time Travel * Quantum * Black Hole * Physics Break * I N F I N I T Y * Create Dimension/Universe/Timelines How they work Time travel The ability to go back in time or go to the future or whatever date you want, i mean, what would you expect from an ability named "Time travel"? Quantum Being able to use the power of probaility, space and everything else to your advantage, also being able to AAAAA without needing to worry about the side effects Black hole Being able to make and turn yourself into a black hole, deleting black holes and surviving them, also being able to experiment on them, legends say he was the first entity to know how a real life black hole looks like Physics break The ability to break physics, restore it, bend it and delete it any time you want, this ability has been used to do whatever he wants with time and space uncountable times Memes Featured In *Chick Facts |-|Aqua Chick = The Omnini Peeper, also known as the Aqua Gren-Purpfle Chick, is believed to be an unofficial member of the Lil Peepers. He is the only Omnini that is not a Meme Head, And His Letter/Word Is "Chick" Description He has physical and grass powers, And a power of 2000 |-|Supercluster Chicken Of The God = Supercluster Chicken Of The God is a Chicken Adult that created all Superclusters. He is the adult version of Chick God and is about 1405x more powerful than his baby self |-| C.H.I.C.Z.O = C.H.I.C.Z.O is an First Challenge That Is an Group (i don't know) Read When Before Start Create Your Own Art Chick: Rules *Don't make weird Eyes *Please Respect At Popular Costumers *Don't be confused *Do NOT ADD More Popular Chicks. Finishing If you are done with your own Chick Art, Popular Costumers Will Vote Your Own Chick Art. Members *GammaRaul (ADMIN) *MomoLoveBaby (ADMIN) *Glitch56 *ChickBot (STAFF) *ChickBot2 (STAFF) *GarfielfStuff Judges The Judges Of The 1st Challenge ExplodingBOMB.png|ExplodingBOMB|link=ExplodingBOMB Angelica Watson.png|Angelica Watson|link=Angelica Watson Doge Chick Boi.png|Doge Chick Boi|link=Doge Chick Boi The Judges Of The 2nd Challenge マクネナナ.png|マクネナナ|link=マクネナナ Derp Chick Boi.png|Derp Chick Boi|link=Derp Chick Boi Dark Chick Francis.png|Dark Chick Francis|link=Dark Chick Francis Submissions 1st Challenge GammaRaul - 1st!!! Chickoleux Nabor.png|Chickoleux Nabor|link=Chickoleux Nabor MomoLoveBaby - 2nd! OOF OOF.png|Hibiki Chick|link=Hibiki Chick Glitch56 - 3rd... Baldi Chick.png|Baldi Chick|link=Baldi Chick 2nd Challenge Garfielf Stuff Firewall Chick Design 2.png Cupric Chick.png MomoLoveBaby Anzu Momojima.png Ai Momoyama.png GammaRaul Raul Chick.png Reddish Chick.png Trophies For Being In 1st Place Gold Popular Chick.png|Gold ExplodingBOMB Trophy For Being 1st Place In The 1st Challenge Ruby Trophy.png|Ruby Chickoleux Nabor Trophy For Being 1st Place On The 2nd Challenge For Being In 2nd Place Nothing.png For Being In 3rd Place Nothing.png For Participating Gold Popular Chick 2.png Gallery CHICZO.png Category:Blog posts